Doctor Who Meets Merlin
by Gryffindor.123
Summary: The Doctor falls into a parallel world where all the myths are true, especially the ones about Merlin. The Doctor, Rose and Merlin all band together have a marvelous adventure like no ones had before. Also is everything in Camelot as it seems to be? Rated K .
1. The Merlin

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MERLIN OR DOCTOR WHO!  
_

_SPLAT!_ The rotten tomato slowly oozed off Merlin's face, much to the amusement of the citizens of Camelot who took it upon themselves to throw the

fruits and vegetables. Merlin hadn't done anything _that _bad, he just had a horrible habit of sleeping in, or taking too long while doing errands for Gaius.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Merlin called out in joking manner, "Let's _ALL_ make fun of the lad in the stocks" Merlin grinned, he hated the stocks, but who could

frown when the citizens seemed to be having the time of their lives? As Merlin dodged another tomato, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a Blue

box, that Merlin could swear hadn't been there a few second before. Mystified he barley paid attention as two guards came and released him. As soon as

he was released Merlin raced up to the box and looked it up and down. As Merlin stood by the doors reading the sign, the doors open and hit him square

in the face. "Ow!" Merlin called out clutching to the box for support. "That hurt!" He looked up and into the startle face of a man in a strange outfit. "Hey,"

he said looking down at Merlin with a confused expression, "Can you please tell me where i am?" "Camelot" Merlin stammered out. Realizing standing

there would do no help Merlin introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Merlin" He said smiling at him. "The doctor" Was all he got in reply, before the doctor stuck his

head back through the doors and called out "Rose! You're not going to believe this! We're in Camelot!" The sound of footsteps came from within the box,

and a blonde girl stuck her head around the door and looked around. "Wow." Was all she said before she caught sight of Merlin. "Rose Tyler," she said

reaching out her hand to shake his, "And you are?" "I'm Merlin, nice to meet you, Rose." Rose stood there and stared with her mouth open before turning

back to the doctor. "Do you think he's the Merlin? Could he be?" "Merlin looked at the pair who stood their gaping at him." I'm the only Merlin in

Camelot..." He said slowly, wondering what they were talking about. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but do you by chance know Prince Arthur?" He

said looking straight into Merlin's eyes. "Errr, yeah, I'm his servant." The Doctor looked over at Rose and grinned "He's the Merlin." He said with a grin.

_**1 Review= One chapter**  
_

_**0 Review= No chapter  
**_

_**5 Reviews= Long chapter  
**_

_**We Understood? SO PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON! TYPE SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Thank you.  
**_

_**P.S LIME TOASTER CAT YOUR REVIEWS DON'T COUNT... BUT STILL REVIEW!**_


	2. Sonic Screwdriver To The Face

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR DOCTOR WHO :'(

Merlin looked back and forth between the two strangers before yelping out, "What do you mean _The_

Merlin?!" The Doctor frowned suddenly before leaning over to Rose and whispering something in her

ear. Rose looked at The Doctor as a surprised, and then confused, look crossed her face. "Merlin," The

Doctor said looking him, "How old are you?" Merlin was still confused so he answered without thinking

about the fact that he should not be telling this information to a couple of complete strangers who

already seemed to know quite a bit about himself. "Twenty." Merlin, regaining his

thoughts, looked up at the blue box once again in confusion. "Wait, how did you place this here? It looks

much too big or just the two of you to carry, and it wasn't here 10 minutes ago, and I should know I was

standing here 10 minutes ago. The Doctor looked a little taken back before giving Merlin a curious

glance. "Interesting," He muttered, "You can see through the perception filter" The Doctor pulled out a

strange object from his coat. He pointed the tip of the object at Merlin's face as a bright flash of light

erupted from the tip, blinding Merlin for a moment. "Aargh! What the bloody hell was that?!" Merlin

put up his hands shielding his face in case The Doctor went in for a second go. "Human" He said to

himself, before looking up at Merlin as a surprised look crossed his face, "Completely, and utterly

human." The Doctor looked down at Rose and grinned, "You know, I always had my theories that he

wasn't human being him with his 'Magical' abilities and all but I was wrong! This is brilliant. It's

completely and utterly brilliant." The Doctor looked over at Merlin, and the grin disappeared from his

face. "Get in quick!" Merlin said shoving the pair towards the box. The Doctor quickly opened the door

and stepped in with Rose and Merlin in tow. "How do you kno-"Merlin was cut off by his own surprise

as he looked around what he had thought to be the size of a closet. "This is not possible!" Merlin

exclaimed before pausing. "You two have magic!" He said accusingly, pointing at the pair. The box in

which Merlin thought to be small had turned out to be otherwise. The room was huge, and Merlin could

see hall ways branching of from the main room. "Wait, how do you know about me?" The Doctor

looked slightly offended and replied, "Science not magic!" Merlin looked confused so The Doctor

decided to drop the whole magic, science thing. "We are from the future, well Rose is, and I'm not

really. But we know about you because you're famous in the future! Although I have to say the stories

seem to have gotten quite a bit wrong. For example, the stories say that you and Arthur met when you

were very old and he was young. How old is he now?" "The same age as me." "Exactly!" "Now wait,"

Merlin said looking at The Doctor. "You have to prove to me that you can time travel." "Okay," The

Doctor said walking up to a strange table like thing with a cylinder protruding from the top and an array

of strange objects attached to the base. "When and where do you want to go?" "The year she's from."

He said nodding his head towards Rose. "You're in for a huge surprise." The Doctor said grinning, as he

pulled a lever.

That chapter was an okay length, I hope. I didn't have quite enough time to write another chapter for the last month. But now I do! A week left of summer vacation :'( And nothing left to do. 3 more years left of High School though so, YAY! I am going to update more often now though. Maybe not very long chapters but somethings better than nothing right? Anyways to put it shortly, IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. Thanks, Nataly Skypot, welshbaroness1940, konoha-leafsprite, Loves the Supernatural, Kind Baudelaire, Dead-Hime, Starkid191, and even you Lime Toaster Cat.

Oh, and Starkid191, nope!


End file.
